


I Hate You, I Love You...

by hernandezd438



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Healing, Romance, Tricked, manipulated, moving on...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 05:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7210271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernandezd438/pseuds/hernandezd438
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Only love can conquer hate... But when one secret is revealed... Another is created... Will Marinette confess her feelings to Adrien? How will they react? Will they ever overcome their obstacles? Or will they both move on and go separate directions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Crush, Crushed My Heart

_~ In The Perspective Of Marinette_

  
It was typical morning and I was already running late for school. The only thing  
standing between me and school is Tikki as she is already starting the day rough.

"Marinette, it's already 9:30am and school has started... What's up with you..." She scolded as all Marinette can do is roll her eyes as she stared at Tikki.

"Well I'm not going to make it to school on time if you keep getting me in trouble." I replied with a small laugh.

I began to run towards the door and dashed as quick as I could towards school. When I arrived at school something seemed to throw me off. I saw a new girl and everyone seemed to be talking about her and all her awesome talents she had. I was bewildered by all the commotion people were talking about her and she seemed to be very popular already.

"Alya? Who is she?" I asked with curiosity.

"Oh she's the new girl from Italy. Her name is Lila. Did you know that she met many famous people, travels a lot and..." - A

"Woah woah woah, slow down is she really all of that?" I asked once again with a curiosity that was killing me." - M

"Yea. Apparently she decided to start coming to our school when she moved to Paris. She seems really nice." Alya says with great amazement.

I begin to ponder...  
[What if Adrien sees her better! What is he falls in love with her! OR worse what is she loves him back!! I'm thinking too many things... I need a break.]

I decided not to think about it because all I needed was to meet her. When the school bell ran everyone ran and started going to study hall. On the way I noticed how Lila was getting really close to Adrien. I noticed how she grabbed him by his arm and lead him towards study hall. I couldn't handle myself and I begin to follow them and listen to every word they spoke. I couldn't help myself because what if I was right and their both in love.

"Well you are a really nice person. I'm glad I got to meet you Lila. We should talk more often." Adrien said with this kind look he always have put.

"Sure. No prob. You know you seem pretty awesome too. You have many good qualities.... nice, generous, kind, and cute." Lila replied back with a smirk on her face which reminded me a lot of how Chat does to Ladybug. I mean me. 

"Ah don't sweat it. You pretty beautiful too." He said with a small blush on his face.

I couldn't believe before my eyes. We're they flirting to one another!?!?! This can't be happening! Are they in love! No, no, no I can't jump to conclusions. I must get more information. Oh Marinette you have to keep your act together. I have to tell Adrien my true feelings one day but now is not the time. Apparently I was thinking too much I actually lost a huge part of the conversation and was so lost. Luckily study hall was just up ahead and soon they would have separate.

"Well Adrien would you like to study together with me?" Lila asked with a small smile on her face.

"Sure why not." He replied happily.

As they both headed to study hall I followed along because I can't won't ever believe Adrien is in love. Please let this be a a dream and not a nightmare...

*2 hour later*  
"Well that's the bell thanks for studying with me Ima head home now." Adrien replied with a huge smile.

"No problem Addy! Don't mind me but how come your eyes are as gorgeous as a green forest?" Lila asks with a smirk.

"Oh stop please?" Adrien replies while you can tell right away he was blushing.

"Oh my bad. But remember a girl doesn't need  need a costume to be awesome you know." Lila says with another big smirk on her face.

Adrien was totally blushing a lot but in his mind he was too shy.

Lila suddenly jumps up and says goodbye to Adrien and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye Lila." Adrien replies as he gives a quick hug to Lila.

Marinette couldn't handle this. He had never been so kind to her and once she saw him like that she thought wow he likes her and so does she. I have no chance.

Lila knew Marinette had been hearing everything because she saw how Marinette was giving a stare at Adrien.

"Look Marinette. I like Adrien so I recommend you backing off him because he is mine. And he always will be. I have Adrien now and you don't so leave us alone." Lila said with such hatred.

Marinette was left speechless. The last sentence threw her off...

  
"I have Adrien now and you don't so leave us alone." What?!

  
Does that mean they were dating? Are they together! She couldn't handle it. Chole #2 had arrived at her school and she was dealing now with two bullies attacking her. She couldn't handle it and began to cry.

  
"That's right. Cry all you want me and Adrien have stuff to do bye. He would never notice a waste of time like you." She left laughing out loud.

  
Marinette was now being hugged by Alya, Juleka, Rose, and Nino. They somehow managed to convince her that it wasn't true and maybe she should talk to him.

  
"I think it's best if I talk to him..." I said confidently to every one.

She probably trying to throw me off. That does it I'm confessing to Adrien my true feelings tomorrow! I'm done with Lila. She may have just arrived to school but all of a sudden be dating Adrien doesn't seem right. I'm tired of so many secrets and that does it tomorrow is the day secrets end.

Tomorrow is the grand day this secret ends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But When Secrets Are Revealed... NEW ONES ARE CREATED 


	2. New Problems Arose

_~ From The Perspective Of Adrien_

It was time to wake up into the frosty cold morning. I really didn't feel like going to school because I seem not to be feeling well. It was a usual morning in which his house/home felt empty, unloved, abandoned...

"Adrien you don't look so well..." Plagg replied with a face in which he looked with great concern.

"Nah I'm fine Plagg. I think we would be heading to school because we don't wanna be late." I replied with a soft smile on my face.

I arrived early as always at school because it was one of the places where it was felt living and connected unlike my home. He was standing outside waiting for Nino when he saw the principal giving a tour to a new student who suddenly looked at Adrien with dreamy eyes. As soon as class began we began talking often and I learned she was a transfer from Italy named Lila. She seemed really nice and it turned out we had a lot of things in common. We both seemed to both have families unconnected and we both don't have as many friends and we both love meeting new people. I suddenly notice that Marinette came in running since she was late again. It seemed usual when she was late but then I noticed she had a face of concern and sadness in her eyes. I wanted to ask her after class and on the way to study hall but Lila wanted to get to know me more on the way. We were talking a lot on the way to Study Hall but I felt like I was being watched but I tried not to pay attention to it.

"Well you are a really nice person. I'm glad I got to meet you Lila. We should talk more often." I said in a nice tone because I knew families that were un-connected needed a bit more attention from friends since we're always alone.

"Sure. No prob. You know you pretty awesome too. You have many good qualities.... nice, generous, kind, and cute." Lila replied back with a smirk on her face which reminded me a lot of myself when I go flirting to my lady.

"Ah don't sweat it. You pretty beautiful too." I said with a small blush on his face.

_Oh no I'm blushing. I hope Lila doesn't think this the wrong way. Better tell her before she thinks I have a crush._

"Eh don't get things wrong were just friends ok?" I said with a quick smile.

"Ok... Sure my Addy. Lol that's your new nickname Addy. Short and quick from Adrien. Lol." Lila said with smile followed by laughter.

When I suddenly turn I see Marinette passing by us but I notice she is thinking about something in her mind. I wonder what it was because she seemed really sad and worried. Afterwards of 2 hours of studying with Lila I decided to walk home and I noticedbI see Nathanael was sitting on the steps looking very sad and depressed as if someone had taken a huge part of his heart.

"What's wrong Nathan?" I replied with a concern face. (Hey I know I'm not good with nicknames but Nath is already taken from Marinette).

"Oh it's nothing really." - N

"Please tell me you can trust me as a friend." - A

"It's just I'm scared of telling my crush my feelings and whether or not if I should ask her out." He replied with a shy face. - N

"Is there any chance I know the girl." I reply with a very happy face. - A

"I'm not ready to tell who it is but how can I tell her if I'm too shy." - N

"Alright don't worry me and Nino will help you out." - A "Over a course of time we will tell you a few tips and stuff but for now you should wait. We will start next week alright."

"Thanks Adrien. Your a true friend." - N

I was really happy I could help out a friend in need but now the problem was getting Nino to agree into helping me out with this.

_[Messages]_

_< 6:00pm> Adrien: Hey Nino can I ask you something. More of a favor?_

_  
<6:20pm> Adrien: Nino? Its more of a problem?_

_  
<6:30pm>Adrien: What's going on? Are you ok?_

_  
<6:45pm> Nino: Sorry man I was helping Alya out._

_  
<6:46pm> Adrien: With what?_

_  
<6:50pm> Nino: With calming down Marinette. She was crying right after school. She prefers not to talk about it ok?!_

_  
<6:51pm> Adrien: What happened to Marinette?_

_  
<6:55pm> Nino: I can't say for now. And yea sure I'll help you out with your favor but tell me tomorrow because I have to go to do some quick errands._

_  
<7:00pm> Adrien: Alright K._

What could possibly be going wrong with Marinette. I don't like seeing my friends this upset so I'm going to talk to her tomorrow. I hope everything is alright... For now I should be thinking on helping Nathanael with his crush problem. Ah just thinking of crushes reminds me of my sweet Ladybug. I wonder where she is because we haven't had a akuma attack in a while. I wonder what's going on with Hawkmoth. Should I tell my m'lady about my feelings? What if she rejects me... Too many problems at once... Well I guess it's enough for today and tomorrow is a new day with new beginnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would Adrien heart be heart broken too?! How will Marinette have the courage to speak up to Adrien?! PART 3 COMING SOON!!! Deadline: Submitted Around Saturday/Sunday 


End file.
